Better Days
by La Luna no Kitsune
Summary: After nearly four years of fame and glory, the BladeBreakers decide that they want to temporarily lead normal lives... ReiKaiOC NOT YAOI!, MaxOC, TysonOC, KennyOC. Full summary inside. :DDDD


Wow. Another story. Um. Enjoy, I guess. Oo

Kai: … Hn.

-whacks Kai- Say your line, Russian bitchy boy. --;;

Kai: … Fine. La Luna doesn't own Beyblade, nor does she own me. Thank God.

Meanie… Anywho. Have fun reading, I suppose.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bey. –emosob- Do own Solaris, Kassidy, Laine, Rini and all other unrecognizable characters. OHBURN. :D

Summary: After nearly four years of fame and glory, the BladeBreakers decide that they want to (temporarily) lead normal lives. So, with the help of Mr. Stanley J. Dickenson, they enroll into a co-ed boarding school where they meet four out-of-the-ordinary teenage girls. They start out as "just friends" but … will love blossom? ReiKaiOC (NOT YAOI!), MaxOC, TysonOC, KennyOC.

Rated For: Possible lemon, swearing, mature themes

Warnings: Possible lemon, swearing, drinking, smoking, mature themes

**LET THIS BE KNOWN! La Luna does NOT encourage ANYONE to smoke. It's bad for you. Seriously. Want proof? ****Stupid.ca****. Educate yourselves.**

000

**_September 4th, 6:57am, Hollowfrost Boarding School's (HFBS) courtyard, Barrie, Ontario…_**

Solaris Lancross crossed her long, slender, whipcord-like arms across her well-developed chest. She frowned thoughtfully at the milling student who had gathered in separate groups which had scattered around the courtyard. It was Orientation Day at Hollowfrost Boarding School and she and her friends, Laine O'Connor, Kassidy La Fauna, and Rini Kutsenoku, were sitting outside on the school steps waiting for the last students to arrive so the Orientation Assembly could begin.

She craned her neck upward in order to get a better view of the large, slightly ominous building. It's large, brick walls were painted forest green, giving the building a slightly abnormal feel. Its roof was black and the green of the walls seemed to go with it well. The steps she and her friends were sitting on were granite and smooth. The courtyard … well, that was an entire different story.

The courtyard was elegantly decorated with an extravagant fountain in the center of the walkway. It, too, was made out of granite, smoothly polished, then finished with elaborate carvings and a large sculpture depicting a one-winged angel holding a cruse of water, out of which was the actual fountain spout.

Although the fountain earned the most attention, and it rightly should have, there were other aspects of beauty around. The flourishing gardens, sporting azaleas, pink and red roses and vibrant tiger lilies, served to lift Solaris' sagging spirits.

A light tap on the shoulder startled Solaris out of her reverie. She turned only to come face-to-face with probably her best friend in the world, Laine O'Connor. Laine's shimmering grey eyes scanned her friend's face for any possible regret, her light brown hair resting limply on her slim shoulders. However, she found none.

"Look." Was all Laine said. She pointed a long, slender finger towards the large, cast-iron gates to Hollowfrost. They were opening and students-to-be scrambled wildly to escape from an oncoming limousine. Kassidy, in all her skinny, fair-skinned glory and shoulder-length passion pink hair, stood up and blinking her round, pale lavender eyes, "_Zut alors_! Who could _that_ possibly be?"

Rini Kutsenoku, deep violet-haired with streaks of pink and multi-colored wooden beads, of average weight and sporting two bright, bright blue eyes, scooted up behind Kassidy, peeking slightly over her shoulder, "Whoever they are, they must be important!" she chirped, stepping backwards and bouncing on her heels, making her beads clack together.

"Yeah, they must be." Solaris mused. The slight breeze ruffled her long, glossy black hair and caused her to squint her green-ochre eyes in order to see.

The front door of the sleek black limousine opened and an eerie hush fell over the milling teens. Rini looked around wildly. Silences weren't her thing. Out of said limo stepped a tall, stately looking man. Solaris was surprised to learn that _he_ was only the chauffeur! He walked backwards towards the near end of the car and opened the door there.

A portly man looking about 40 emerged, wearing a black suit and red tie topped off with a bowler hat. He was carrying a cane and sporting a dazzling smile as he stood there, imposing, in front of the teenagers.

The chauffeur turned around and, with a hand to his chest and a perfectly-aligned spine, addressed the teens, "Esteemed possible-students of Hollowfrost Boarding School," he bellowed over them, "It is my great pleasure and eternal pride to present to you … Mr. Stanley J. Dickenson!" he stepped away reverently, allowing Mr. Dickenson to grace them with his round being. Laine scoffed rudely, "Are we supposed to bow?" she hissed under her breath. Solaris swallowed a giggle.

Laine glanced appreciatively at her friends, who were all stifling their laughter; it felt good to know her friends were grateful for her humor. But their silent gigglefit was cut short by Mr. Dickenson taking the initiative to speak.

"Hello!" he called out over the teens, waving lightly, "As you all know now, I'm Stanley J. Dickenson," he turned and smiled at his chauffeur, "Thank you kindly, Bernard. Anyway, I'd like to officially welcome some … new students into your midst."

Solaris frowned, "I didn't get a grand welcome when I arrived… Now that's not cool." Kassidy, Rini and Laine nodded, frowning as well. Mr. Dickenson started to talk again, "May _I_ present … The Bladebreakers!" he backed up and grinned. Out of the limo stepped a tall, muscular teenage boy with two-toned blue-grey hair and fierce wine-colored eyes. Tailing him was another muscular teenage boy who looked only a few inches shorter than the first, with ankle-length, silky raven hair, and shimmering ochre eyes. Close behind him was a less-muscular, shorter boy with bouncy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He ambled out of the limo and literally plowed into the raven-haired boy. The raven-haired boy didn't mind, however. He merely smiled.

After him was a slightly taller boy. His hair was navy blue and he was more muscular than the blonde but less than the raven-haired. His eyes were a warm, comforting mahogany brown. After him was an extremely short boy, looking to be no more than 4"9. His hair was a messy, disheveled brown and his eyes were hidden by big, thickly framed glasses. He was your typical computer nerd.

Lastly, out crawled a female looking to be no more than 5"3. She had neck-length brown hair and brown eyes; your typical "girl next door" type. Masterfully, she slid past the computer nerd, navy-haired, blonde and raven-haired, ending up next to the two-toned. This little stunt, which didn't go un-noticed to Kassidy, who was already drooling over the two-toned, earned a little snort of demeaning apprehensiveness from said pink-haired.

Just then, Solaris and her friends were pushed aside by the principal of the school, a lamb-like woman with stern eyes, as she hurried to greet their guests. Now, she stood proudly beside Mr. Dickenson. "Students," she proclaimed, "We are honored to have the Bladebreakers among us, aren't we?"

The crowds of teens were silent. Apparently, none of them were exactly "crazy" about having a team of stuck-up snobs hanging out with them in their territory. When the principal heard no reply, she looked at shiftily at Mr. Dickenson, coughed nervously and glared at her students, "_Aren't we?_" she hissed through gritted teeth. The teens sighed collectively and murmured a reluctant, "Yes, ma'am."

The principal smiled with satisfaction, "Good," she stood up straight and planted her hands on her shapeless hips, "Now, the lot of you, inside and to your classrooms!" she bellowed. Then, she turned and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at Mr. Dickenson, "If I may escort you inside? I'll show you the teams' classroom and introduce them to their immediate classmates." She purred in a nauseating way.

By the doorway, half the students gagged. "Good lord," Rini heard someone groan behind her, "Mrs. McMaster is making me ill. Does she actually think she's attractive at _her _age?"

Rini giggled. It was true, though. Sad but true. She brushed a strand of violet hair out of her eyes and pursed her lips. Maybe the new students weren't so bad? Maybe they'd actually be nice.

She could still hear Mrs. McMaster gushing over them outside. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Then again, maybe not.

000

Well, I hope you enjoyed that:DDDD I had tons of fun writing it. Seriously.

Max: Leave a review for La Luna? I'll give you caaaaaaandy … -waves bag of candy in front of your face-

… Whilst Max bribes you with candy, I shall take my leave! –throws smoke ball on the ground- -smoke ball explodes- ;; -sidesteps off-

-- La Luna (And Max)


End file.
